Megatrip
Megatrip= Megatrip is a series that was released in August 2009, and like many of the modern series there are a total of 80 characters to collect. The series was the second for countries that didn't Receive Evolution. Checklist Types of Gogo's *'Common' - Like the Crazy Bones before 2008, these figures are not painted, and all detail is sculpted. *'Multicolor' - Gogo's that are painted like all other Gogo's after 2008. Unlike other sets, Multicolor have more detail, and are harder to find. *'Metallic' - Gogo's with a reflective chrome finish, similar to the Gold Gogo's or Power Gogo's. These are only available in Colombia and Asia. *'Metal' - Not Chrome, but has a Metal Finish. These are only available in Brazil and a few other countries. *'Glitter' - Clear with Glitter inside. In Colombia and Europe, these are available in different colors, such as pink. In The Philippines, these are painted. *'Glow' - Gogo's that Glow in the Dark. These are available in a Ghost Green and Peach. *'Laser' - Exclusive to the Philippines release, this variant refers to figures coated with a glossy finish. *'Mega' - Also known as "Macro," were released in promotion with Giraffas. Some variants of the album included a mega figure. *'Mega (Special Edition)' - Were available at Carrefour. These Mega figures are only a tad bigger than a normal Gogo. Releases Standard Release The standard release refers to the Panini release. This release included all 80 characters in their original variants. Philippines Megatrip was released in Asian countries, beginning with the Philippines, in 2012, and reissued in 2017. The series was distributed by Ban Kee Trading Inc. The series included all 80 characters in painted, glitter and laser variants. 10 Metallic figures were released in a special edition tin. Turkey An updated version of the Panini Megatrip series was released in Turkey in 2013. This series had glitter and glow in the dark variants omitted. The colors for the unpainted figures were different from those in the standard release. Multi-color and metallic figures could also be found in packs. The Turkey release also saw a release in Indonesia sometime in the 2010's, but under the distributor EMCO Toys, rather than Panini. Mexico Release In the late 2010's, the Turkish version of Megatrip was released in Mexico. However, it is unknown if these figures saw wide distribution, as no album or packs have surfaced online. The only evidence of Megatrip's Mexico release is a coloring book, which included two gogo's when bought new. Dino Gogo's Released in 2008, this series saw the first release of Megatrip, under a promotion with Danone. Alongside the Dino figures, were variants characters 60-80, made exclusively for this series. The printed "D" is what sets these apart from the normal figures. Kalise Nuclos Cases The Nuclos Tins, released in promotion with Kalise, included the only European release of characters 40-60. Gallery $(KGrHqF,!ocFHlZul7hTBR8HmZk06g~~60 57.jpg|Panini Megatrip Gogos from Gir1236's collection 50819010.jpg ImagesCAFJY7GO.jpg Mega-pack-de-bonecos-gogos-megatrip-da-panini-810-800x800.jpg|16 Mega Pack C001781ATR.jpg|Turkish Megatrip packs. 001781ATR.jpg|Turkish Megatrip Album Phillipenes Megatrip.jpg|Asian Megatrip Album Phillipenes megatrip bag.jpg|Megatrip bag 001781atr comp.jpg|Turkish Gold Megatrip Gogos AD 935912 519210134794880 1108592746 n.jpg|Megatrip AD Mega.jpg|Megatrip character artwork Mega1.jpg|3 pack (Philippines) #1 Mega2.jpg|3 pack (Philippines) #2 Mega3.jpg|3 pack (Philippines) #3 Egatrip bags.jpg|Exito Packs (Colombia) Screenshot 2019-03-08 at 12.36.30 PM.png|Mexico Megatrip and Urban Toys Coloring Book (Credit to NUEVOCOLECCION, Meracdo Libre Mexico) indomt.jpg|Indonesia Album (Credit: ZOV SHOP) Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 8.00.01 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 7.20.09 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 8.14.30 PM.png Trivia *Magic Box goofed off and left the Gogos in this series with their PPI Worldwide stamp instead of giving them a Magic Box stamp. Therefore, and also since Megatrip characters number 41-60 are not present in Edge, if you counted the characters by their stamps, you would find that there are no Gogos with the numbers 41-60. *The packs are displayed portrait whilst previous packs were landscape. |-| Edge = Edge is a variant of the Megatrip series that was released in the United Kingdom in early 2012. In this series, the Gogo's return to their previous solid looks from the first series. There are only 60 characters instead of 80 for this series, and there are no cards or stickers were available. The characters reuse the moulds from their Megatrip counterparts, and the only difference is the color schemes of the Gogo's, and in some cases, certain Gogo's had their mould slightly tweaked. Checklist Changes from Edge to Megatrip *Three characters got renamed: Go! is now "Turo", Tsu is now "Suti" and K-Cul is now "K-Cu". *K-Cul also has a different colored body with a zig-zag on it. *20 of the characters from Megatrip, specifically Otto, Kael, Gunol, Jazzar, Weyr, Kayun, Kin Chai, Akiro!, Flo, Soul, Jin, Keyboy, Gochan, Aky, Akory, Sunos, Toshi, Prime, Oblon and Sepora, are missing from Edge. *Karin and Blem's faces got recolored. *The series only features the multicolored versions of the Megatrip figures. The unpainted, glitter, metal/metallic and glow-in-the-dark versions of the Gogos are not present. *Gus's face has been swapped with a Groovy Gogo character's face. *Plank's mouth color is changed from yellow to blue. *Blotan uses his alternate appearance, which is the number 7 instead of a caveman-like face for his face. *Juruk has an S on his belly, but it is painted onto him rather than part of his mold. *The Megatrip Gogo's that were numbered 61-80 are renumbered 41-60 in the checklist, but they retain their original numbers on their stamps. This is due to the stamp error and 20 Megatrip characters being missing from Edge. (e.g. Hey was number 61 in Megatrip. In the checklist, he is number 41. However, he retains his original PPI Worldwide stamp, so the number on his stamp is still 61.) *The characters can be found in different colors than Megatrip (e.g. numbers 1-20 have a brown color and a yellow color that they never came in before). Gallery d020d6bedab4b4aee882add2d292379a.image.175x188.jpg|Edge Box Edge packet.jpg|Edge Pack MakeThumbImage.jpg edge2.jpg EdgeGogoChecklist.jpg|Edge Checklist Screenshot 2019-12-21 at 2.05.02 PM.png|Metallic figures |-| Special Edition = The First 40 characters of Megatrip/Edge were made into a promotional series. They were only avalible in Europe at Carrefour, Real and C1000 supermarkets. Each packet had one Gogo and one sticker in it, regardless of what supermarket you were in. Released in the late 2000's to early 2010's, this series was released in three different supermarkets across Europe. In the Netherlands, these were released under C1000 in 2009. In the early 2010's, Carrefour released these figures in Belgium and France, respectively. Supermarket, Real, ran a promotion in Poland. Each store had an exclusive gold figure. C1000 had a golden Tsu, Carrefour had a golden Tau, and Real had a golden Ayu. This series is called "special edition," for being a simplified version of the series that was only released via supermarkets promos. Only the first 40 figures were released in this series. C1000 and Carrefour Belgium The first promotions, in the Netherlands and Blegium, had a smaller budget compared to latter promotions. Figures 1-20 had no Glitter variants, but figures 21-40 did. However, the detailing of figures 21-40 were drastically simplified as a result. Figures 21-40 had either tan or white detailing in just one spot. This meant figures like Juruk lacked extra details like the icon on his chest. Real and Carrefour France The latter promotions, in France and Poland, had bigger budgets. France had Glitter variants for every figure and introduced a grey variant for painted figures. The yellow glitter variant was replaced with a blue glitter variant. In Poland, not only did every figure have a glitter variant, but figures 21-40 had extra detailing. Poland also had unpainted figures, a variant the other releases did not. Checklist Trivia *There were 3 Gold Gogo's released for each special edition supermarket series, one for each supermarket: **Golden Tau (Carrefour) **Golden Tsu (C1000) **Golden Ayu (Real) Gallery MegatripEdge Pack C1000.JPG|The contents of a C1000 pack Nlmegatrip1.jpg|Megatrip (C1000 Edition) Checklist Part 1. Nlmegatrip2.jpg|Megatrip (C1000 Edition) Checklist Part 2 Tsu Golden Advert.jpg|Golden Tsu Gold Tsu C1000.JPG|Golden Tsu in case Ultrarareman.jpg|Golden Ayu Gold Tau.jpg|Golden Tau image17c.jpg|Real Pack from Poland Image14v.jpg|Special Edition France Pack Image13c.jpg|Special Edition C1000 Netherlands goldtcucert.jpg|Golden TSU with Certificate |-| Sütaş Taltlimmm = Sütaş Taltlimmm Gogo's are the Megatrip Gogo's from Series Dino Gogo's, but with different styles. This series is very similar to Dino Gogo's, as they both feature the same characters, with company logos, and different designs from their Megatrip counterpart. Though, different from the Danone Series, these support an "S" for the Sütaş Logo, and the some of the S's is placed in different spots then the D's were in Series Dino Gogo's. This Series also features gold figures, instead of dinos. In a similar promotion to the Danone series, this release of Megatrip saw variants of characters 60-80, made exclusively for this series. The printed "S" is what sets these apart from the normal figures. Checklist Trivia *Urban Toys, and other Megatrip Gogo's are shown on the Sütaş Taltlimmm's website's game list and games, even though they are not in the series. * Play's Megatrip counterpart is also shown on the website. Gallery Goldgogos-sifre.png|Gold Play Untitledsutas.png|Package |-| Mega Megatrip #1= Mega Bones based on characters from the Megatrip series. Some Characters from Megatrip (Special Edition) were made into a larger size. These were only available at Carrefour Supermarkets. All comes in 5 colors. Checklist Gallery BiGNmega.png|Mega and regular figure comparison Byebye como.jpg|Advert |-| Mega Megatrip #2= The Mega Gogo's Megatrip were released around 2009-2010 as toasts at the restaurant Giraffas. They could come in the normal, glitter and glow in the dark versions. Each pack came with 1 Mega figure, a checklist and a single special card to play. The Mega Gogo's have the PPI Worldwide stamp on their backs. There was another series of Megatrip (Mega) released by Carrefour, but these were not as large and were painted. Checklist Video/Commercial Gallery 20150310 191340.jpg|Complete collection 17 - Ray.jpg|17 - Ray 24 - Piwi.jpg|24 - Piwi 30 - Tsu.jpg|30 - Tsu 49 - Flo.jpg|49 - Flo 60 - Sepora.jpg|60 - Sepora 61 - Hey.jpg|61 - Hey 69 - Trimol.jpg|69 - Trimol 77 - Bayron.jpg|77 - Bayron GiraffasMegaMegatripPack.png |-| Limited Series= Megatrip Limited Series was a special tin that was released exclusively in the Philippines in late 2012. It includes 10 Megatrip Gogo's with a special metallic finish. Checklist ChecklistEdge1Hey.png|Hey|link=Hey MegaTripAj.png|Cobol|link=Cobol MegaTripAk.png|Vision|link=Vision MegaTripAm-L.png|125 - L|link=125 - L MegaTripAn.png|Fuyu|link=Fuyu MegaTripAo.png|Kain|link=Kain MegaTripAp.png|Play|link=Play MegaTripAq.png|Trimol|link=Trimol MegaTripAr.png|Ohishi|link=Ohishi MegaTripAl.png|Pocke|link=Pocke Trivia *The tin's cover has a gold Play, but he uses Gus' mold. Gallery PlayGusError.png|The Golden Play with Gus' Mold MegatripLSGogos.png|Megatrip Limited Series Gogos Phillipines tin 2.jpg|Non-metallic tin Rare Phillipines tin.png Backtinmegatrip.jpg Gogos crazy bones 1554990371 8b7b558a.jpg Gogos crazy bones 1554990371 d591971a.jpg Metalmegatrip.jpg |-| Fuerza Gogo's = A release of Megatrip figures in promotion with Tosty in Costa Rica. These figures were available in specially marked bags of Tosty brand chips under the name "Fuerza Gogo's." It is unknown how many of the 80 characters were in this series, or if there were any new characters, as was the case in the Foot series. The only evidence of this series' evidence is a commercial. Fuerza Gogo's Commercial-0|Commercial Category:Series Category:2012 Category:New Series Category:British Category:Rereleases Category:C1000 Category:Sütaş